Automated bioreactors manufactured by companies such as Caridian BCT, PAN-systech, or the “wave bioreactor” of General Electric, can be found in the state of the art.
International patent application WO 2010/121601 A2 of PAN-systech shows an automatic bioreactor for multi-well cell cultures.
However, the devices and methods known in the state of the art have the technical problem of not being versatile enough in the sense that they do not allow performing multiples cell expansions within one and the same bioreactor by demand, leading to the inability to control and to precisely modify cell density and the total number of cells as it advances into the amplification process, and to a narrow range of values in which work can be performed.
These limitations greatly complicate the use of bioreactors for cell therapy.